Lo Que El Corazon Nos Dice
by Writterns
Summary: Una confesion,un rechazo, amor, celos Que tanto hay que atravezar para darnos cuenta de conquien debemos estar.
1. Chapter 1

Tal vez si lo negaba miles de veces lo creería, pero sabía que solo me engañaba.

Entrar a la escuela y verla ahí en su casillero como si nada ignorando todo lo que me causaba.

-Hey, bebe-. Escuche a Beck acercarse.

Lo salude pero cuando iba a besarme gire mi cara para que besara mi mejilla el me miro con algo de desconcierto pero no dijo nada.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Vega pero ella ya se había ido.

Caminamos hacia la clase de Sikowitz.

-¿Escuchaste que abrieron un club nuevo?-

-Sí. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque pensé que sería divertido ir, hoy-.

Me detuve antes de entrar al salón y él me miro con desconcierto antes de sonreír y entrar al salón.

Tengo que hablar con Beck no puedo seguir fingiendo.

La clase termino y André, Vega, Beck y yo terminamos en un equipo para representar la escena de una película.

-Oigan, ¿Qué dicen de ir a un nuevo club hoy?-. Pregunto Beck, André y Tori estuvieron de acuerdo, la verdad no preste mucha atención a la plática porque estaba ocupada mirando a Tori. ¿Cómo rayos es que logra hipnotizarme así?

-Entonces nos vemos a las 8 en Blue Moon-. Escuche que dijo Beck antes de que Tori y André se fueran.

-Beck tengo que hablar contigo-.

-Seguro, que ocurre-.

Realmente no sabía que decir o cómo comenzar, había pasado las últimas semanas planeado esto pero ahora que llego el momento mi mente estaba en blanco.

-Beck, yo realmente te quiero, significas mucho para mí, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso debemos terminar-.

Espere su reacción pero no decía nada su cara era seria.

Pasaron unos minutos y aun no decía nada y comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Beck, di algo no te quedes callado-.

-Bueno, no voy a decir que era algo que no me esperaba-.

Lo mire con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Jade, te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta por mi mismo que tus sentimientos han cambiado, estaba esperando que tú me lo dijeras. Estas enamorada de otra persona ¿cierto?-.

Aun no podía creer lo que Beck decía.

-Yo, no…-

-No mientas Jade, ¿No crees que por lo menos merezco saber la verdad?-.

El tenia razón, no tiene caso que le mienta si el ya lo sabe.

-Sí, me gusta otra persona y por eso no quiero seguir engañándome ni a mí ni a ti-.

El asintió y me dio una pequeña sonrisa y extendió sus brazos. –Supongo que aun podemos ser amigos-. Dijo.

Me acerque y lo abrase. –Por supuesto-.

Nos separamos y caminamos hacia la salida con nuestros brazos entrelazados.

-¿Y, le dirás a Tori sobre tus sentimientos?

Me detuve en seco y lo mire con sorpresa y shock.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta?- dijo sonriendo.

Llegue con André y Cat al club y nos encontramos a Jade y Beck en la entrada.

Beck nos miro primero y nos saludo y cuando nos acercábamos a ellos pude ver cómo le hacia un gesto a Jade y esta le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Hola-. Los salude.

Beck respondió con una sonrisa pero Jade solo me miro.

Entramos y André y Cat encontraron una mesa vacía.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar, Cat nos contaba sobre algo que hizo su hermano cuando una camarera se acerco a tomar nuestras órdenes

La camarera era bonita tenia cabello negro en una cola de caballo y ojos café claro de otra cosa que me di cuenta era de que le coqueteaba descaradamente a Beck, mire a Jade y estaba mirando hacia la barra debió sentir mi mirada porque volteo me miro y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

La camarera se fue no sin antes enviarle una sonrisa coqueta a Beck.

André, Cat y yo esperábamos un reclamo de Jade o una pelea pero no ocurrió nada.

André y yo nos miramos con confusión.

Beck sonrió y dijo. –Jade, creo que olvidamos decirle a los chicos-.

-¿Decirnos qué?-. Pregunto André.

-Que terminamos-. Contesto Jade.

¿Qué? Realmente estaba sorprendida, más porque los dos actuaban como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Terminamos-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La mesa quedo en silencio solo se escuchaba la música y el ruido que hacían las otras personas.

-Y puedo adivinar por el hecho de que están aquí tranquilamente y la camarera aun está viva, que todo termino bien-. Dijo André.

-Si, así es-. Contesto Beck.

Todos miramos a Jede.

-Sí, todo está bien-.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez hasta que Cat lo rompió y continúo hablando de su hermano.

La camarera regreso y repartió las bebidas se agacho cerca de Beck y le dijo algo al oído.

Para después irse.

La noche ya había avanzado lo suficiente y estábamos todos en la pista de baile, André y Cat habían conseguido pareja y Beck estaba platicando con la camarera en la barra.

Lo que nos deja a Jade y a mí.

La música se hizo más sensual y sentí unas manos en mi cintura me di la vuelta y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes azulados.

-Jade-.

-¿Qué ocurre Vega?-. Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura.

No conteste solo continuamos bailando sus manos subieron por mi espalda acercándome más a su cuerpo sentía su aliento en mi cuello y el aroma de su cabello.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi espalda, por mi cintura fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía y me separe de corrí hacia el baño, dentro no había gente me recargue en el lavabo y cerré los ojos.

Aun podía sentir sus manos y su respiración, la puerta se abrió y para mi sorpresa Jade estaba frente a mí de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jade?

-Saber por qué huiste-

-No sé de que hablas no hui solo que necesitaba utilizar el escusado-.

-Entonces, no te molesta que me acerque-. Dijo acercándose lentamente y poniendo sus manos en el lavabo dejándome atrapada entre sus brazos.

-Jade, ¿Qué crees que haces?-.

-Tú, sabes que hago-

-No no lose

-Claro que sabes-

Iba a contestar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos sus suaves y dulces labios, mis manos se posaron en su cuello atrayéndola más a mí y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura.

Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas y se sentía increíble.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la realidad me golpeo.

Me aleje de jade y mire a Cat que nos miraba con desconcierto.

-Oigan ¿Qué ocurre?-. Dijo la pelirroja.

-Nada- conteste y Salí rápidamente del baño sin mirar a Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrí lentamente mis ojos la luz del sol me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, tenía la cabeza echa un desorden los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaron a mi mente como una ola y no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos y en los labios de Jade. Sé que no bebí tanto  
>anoche como para no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, sabía lo que hacía en cada momento y lo que me asustaba era que me gusto, pero esto fue sólo un error ¿Cierto? Porque a mí me gustan los chicos ¿Cierto?<p>

Ya estaba lista para la escuela y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una interesante sorpresa. "grandioso" dije para mí misma. Frente a mi recargada en su auto usando jeans negros que se ajustaban perfectos a su cuerpo, una camiseta tres cuartos del mismo color y con una sexy sonrisa estaba Jade. Me acerqué a ella. "¿Qué haces aquí Jade?" ella solamente me miro con un gesto coqueto. "que más, vine por ti" fue lo que contestó. "¿y puedo sabes por qué?"

"Porque eso es lo que haría una buena novia". Contesto.

Mi cerebro y mi corazón se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, que fue lo que dijo.

"Yo no soy tu novia". fue lo único que pude responder.

Ella sonrió pero fue mas una sonrisa forzada pero rápidamente desapareció.

"Calma Vega, solo bromeo"

Ella entro al auto. "Vamos, ya vine hasta aquí"

Abrió la puerta del pasajero y sabiendo que no tenía otra opción más que caminar entre a él.

El viaje fue en silencio yo enfoque mi mirada en la ventana y ella en el camino aunque a veces volteaba a mirarme.

Llegamos a Hollywood arts. Y cuando el automóvil se detuvo baje rápidamente, sabía que ella y yo teníamos varias cosas de que hablar pero ahora no era el mejor momento.

Escuche a Jade llamarme pero continúe mi camino.

* * *

><p>¡Rayos! pase toda la noche y parte de la mañana dándole vueltas a lo sucedido en el baño del club, al final había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía seguir negando el hecho de que estoy enamorada de Tori. Así que eh decidido hacer algo al respecto.<p>

Mire a Tori alejarse y decidí esperar a mas tarde para hablar con ella.

"Veo que no comenzamos muy bien el día" escuche una voz detrás de mí.

Me gire y me encontré con Beck. "No, no tan bien"

"No te preocupes estoy seguro de que las cosas se arreglaran"

"Espero que tengas razón"

"Por supuesto que sí" contesto sonriendo.

Estaba recargada en unos casilleros esperando a que Tori apareciera pero no había señal de ella.

"Hola, Jade" Dijo la pelirroja imperativa.

"Hola Cat" realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie que no fuera Tori pero eso no parecía importarle a Cat ya que comenzó a hablar sobre la escena que haría en la clase de Sikowitz. Yo solo asentía a lo que decía mientras continuaba buscando a Tori hasta que la mire yendo hacia su casillero y aproveche la oportunidad.

"Oye Cat escuchaste que la máquina expendedora tiene un nuevo sabor de refresco" los ojos de Cat se iluminaron. "¿Enserio?"

Asentí en confirmación. "Yai" grito Cat antes de correr hacia la maquina.

Me acerque a Tori sin que ella se percatara.

"Hey, Vega" susurre en su oído.

Tori se sobre salto y giro rápidamente hacia mí.

"Jade" dijo con sorpresa.

"¿Quién más?" dije con burla.

"¿Qué es lo que Quieres?" dijo con nerviosismo.

"Muchas cosas, pero justo ahora a ti Vega"

Su expresión era tan divertida que deseaba tomar una fotografía de ella.

Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias por lo que comencé a acercarme lentamente a su rostro acorralándola contra su casillero, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cuando nuestro labios se tocaron ella giro su cabeza y logro escapar.

Me gire hacia ella y mire como trataba de reponerse del casi beso.

"Jade, Creo que has malinterpretado las cosas"

La mire seriamente. "¿Qué eh malinterpretado Vega?"

Ella se miraba nerviosa. "Todo, El beso en el club fue un error inducido por el alcohol" no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cuando dijo esto pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba mintiendo.

"Tú y yo sabemos que mientes Vega"

"No no es así, Jade porque simplemente olvidamos todo lo que paso"

"Porque yo sé lo que siento y a diferencia de ti no temo demostrarlo y sé que tú sientes algo por mi lo sentí en el beso y es algo que no se puede fingir"

Ella solo me miraba en shock.

"Por favor Jade solo olvídalo" dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

"Bien Vega entonces vamos a jugar"

* * *

><p>No puedo creer lo que paso, realmente Jade siente algo por mí.<p>

Wow, tranquilízate Tori tu ya dejaste claro que no quieres nada con ella. Pero aun así sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza.

Fui por mi almuerzo aunque dudo que vaya a comer algo, me acerque a la mesa donde estaban Cat, André, Robbie y Rex.

"Hola Tori" saludaron todos yo solo sonreí con desgana.

"¿Qué ocurre?" me pregunto André.

"Nada no te preocupes" dije tratando de sonar convincente.

Los chicos continuaron hablando y yo no participaba mucho en la plática mi mente seguía en Jade y en lo que hablamos.

El almuerzo estaba por terminar cuando Sinjin se acerco a nuestra mesa, todos lo miramos esperando a que dijera algo pero en lugar de eso me entrego una caja decorada con un moño.

Mi confusión era enorme y estaba por regresársela cuando él se fue.

Los demás me miraban con curiosidad.

Le quite la tapa y me encontré con miles de trozos de papel con pequeñas frases de canciones en ellas, Los chicos me miraron sorprendidos. "Parece que le gustas a Sinjin" se burlo Rex.

Una nota en la tapa llamo mi atención.

–Sabes yo no me rindo tan fácilmente

Con Amor J-

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber de quién provenía el obsequio.

Busque a Jade con la mirada pero no la encontré, la campana sonó por lo que puse la caja en mi mochila y me dirigí a la siguiente clase.

Iba camino a mi casillero cuando un chico se acerco a mí era lindo tenia cabello negro y ojos cafés.

"Hola eres Tori ¿Cierto?" dijo con una linda sonrisa.

"Hola, si soy yo"

"Mi nombre es Thomas Bennett un placer conocerte"

"Igualmente"

"Quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez" dijo un poco nervioso.

Justo en ese momento mis ojos captaron a Jade bajando las escaleras mirando directamente hacia nosotros.

"¿Tori?" mire de nuevo a Thomas que esperaba una respuesta.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era cruel y que era algo que Tori Vega no haría pero era la nica forma de evitar más problemas.

"Por supuesto me encantaría" dije por un momento mire hacia Jade y juraría que mire dolor en sus ojos antes de ser remplazado con furia hizo el ademan de acercarse a nosotros pero justo apareció Beck.

Thomas me sonrió y me pidió mi teléfono después nos despedimos y se fue cuando mire hacia la escalera no había rastro de Jade ni de Beck.

Me sentía Horriblemente mal, creo que eh cometido un gran error.

* * *

><p>Estoy segura de que si Beck no me hubiera detenido ahora estaría golpeando a ese chico por atreverse a invitar a Salir a Tori. Aunque el hecho de que ella hubiera aceptado era lo que más me dolía.<p>

Beck me llevo a una de las mesas del patio.

"Bien, habla" me dijo.

"Como pudo Tori aceptar salir con ese imbécil y frente a mi" dije con rabia.

"tranquilízate, tal vez ella está confundida y pudo pasar que no sabía que estabas ahí"

"No, ella sabía que yo estaba ahí me miro antes de responderle"

Beck me miro con sorpresa. "¿Estás segura?"

Asentí. El exhalo y luego me miro "Tal vez Tori no es la indicada para ti"

Lo mire por un momento quizá Beck tenía razón tal vez Tori no siente nada por mi y todo lo que sentí cuando nos besamos fue creado por mis propios sentimientos. Sentía las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

"Todo va a estar bien" me dijo Beck pasando su brazo por mi espalda.

Respire profundo y gire hacia él. "Hay que hablar de otra cosa"

El sonrió "está bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"No lose ¿Cómo te ah ido a ti?"

El rio "Bueno. Bien pero ya sabes aun no eh encontrado a alguien con quien quiera una relación"

Los dos continuamos hablando hasta que las clases terminaron y cada uno tomo su camino, pero había algo que yo tenía que hacer.

Conduje durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una casa bastante conocida.

Baje de mi auto y toque el timbre.

Una sonriente Tori abrió la puerta pero cuando me miro su sonrisa se borro.

"Jade, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Esa pregunta siempre está presente en mi mente.

"Tengo que hablar contigo"

"Creo que ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar"

"No no es así yo aun tengo mucho que decir"

"Pues lo siento mucho pero este no es un buen momento"

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta por completo pude escuchar las voces de sus padres y de Trina dentro.

"¿Por qué? no quieres que tu familia sepa que te gusta una chica"

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

"No me gusta una chica" dijo con enojo.

Me reí burlonamente.

"Escucha, tal vez creas que saliendo con cualquier tonto dejaras de sentirte así pero no cambiara"

"No siento nada y Thomas no es un tonto"

Me reí de nuevo

"ahh, lo siento no sabía que hería los sentimientos de Tommy. Por favor apuesto que ni siquiera te gusta un poco"

"Ya basta Jade, debes irte"

Era obvio que ella no cedería pero no pude evitar desear besarla, entonces la sujete de la cintura y junte nuestros labios ella comenzó a besarme al instante. Todo se esfumo al sentir sus labios contra los míos ella puso sus manos en mi cuello y me jalo más hacia ella la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos pero ella aun tenía sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura.

Puse mi frente contra la de ella y la mire a los ojos.

"Dime que no sentiste nada con ese beso y no volveré a molestarte"

Ella comenzó a alejarse pero yo no la dejaba ir.

"Jade, por favor"

"Tú sabes que todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad"

"No Jade Yo no puedo"

"Tori" escuchamos que gritaron desde adentro su expresión cambio a pánico.

"Ya voy" contesto, se alejo de mi y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Realmente quieres vivir tu vida a las expectativas de otros ignorando lo que tú sientes"

"Yo no vivo así y no ignoro lo que siento por que yo no siento nada por ti"

Eso dolió más de lo que podría imaginar lo dijo tan seria y tan segura que no pude hacer más que darme la vuelta eh irme.

* * *

><p>Verla irse me hizo sentir como que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante la mirada en sus ojos cuando dije que no sentía nada por ella me destrozo el corazón solo quiero borrar ese dolor abrazarla, besarla y decirle que la quiero pero no puedo soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.<p>

Mire como entro a su auto y luego se alejo en el.

Ahora siento las lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas eh cometido un gran error.

Entre a mi casa y subí rápidamente a mi habitación ignorando las preguntas de mis padres y Trina. Me tire en mi cama y deje que todo mi dolor saliera en forma de lágrimas hasta que me quede dormida.

Desperté y estaba oscuro mire el reloj en mi buro y decía once cinco, todo regreso a mi mente y el dolor comenzó de nuevo. Me levante y al estar todo oscuro tropecé con algo y caí. Al ver que era me di cuenta que se trataba de mi mochila encendí mi lámpara y recordé la caja, la saque rápidamente y la abrí para leer las notas eran fragmentos de canciones tome uno y lo leí.

El dolor se calmo un poco cuando leí las notas pero aun estaba ahí y mas al saber que la persona que escribió esto era a la que yo había herido me quede leyendo las notas hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por suerte hoy era sábado.

* * *

><p>Después de haber hablado con Tori no sabía qué hacer sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza provocando un dolor insoportable en mi pecho. Fui hacia donde estaba la única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente.<p>

Toque la puerta de la RV varias veces hasta que Beck abrió se miraba desconcertado y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo mientras mis lágrimas mojaban su camiseta el me rodeo con sus brazos y me llevo dentro y nos sentamos en su cama hasta que deje de llorar.

"Jade, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ella me lo dijo"

"¿Quién te dijo que?"

"Tori me dijo que no sentía nada por mi"

El me abrazo de nuevo y continúo confortándome hasta que me gano el cansancio.

* * *

><p>Ver a Jade así hace que se me parta el corazón, al haber salido con ella tanto tiempo me di cuenta de lo frágil que es, puede parecer muy fuerte pero eso es solo una coraza, y sé que Tori no tiene la culpa de no sentir lo mismo por ella pero no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco molesto por la forma en que manejo esto. Ahora yo me voy a encargar de que Jade salga de esto y que olvide por completo sus sentimientos por Tori la ayudare a encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente la ame y que la haga feliz.<p>

* * *

><p>Es lunes y mi pesadilla comienza, pase todo el fin de semana pensando en lo que hable con Jade y no podía dejar de sentirme mal, cancele mi cita con Thomas diciéndole que estaba enferma, que mentirosa te has hecho Tori Vega.<p>

Entre a la escuela y note que los estudiantes iban de aquí para a ya con sus celulares me acerque a donde Cat, André, Robbie y Rex estaban.

"Oigan ¿Qué sucede?" les pregunte.

Todos me miraron confusos.

"¿Qué no has visto The Slap?" me pregunto Robbie"

Recordé que estuve todo el fin de semana desconectada del mundo por lo que no había revisado mi celular o mi laptop.

"No. ¿Por qué?"

Cat me enseño su celular.

Mis ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo cómo diablos era posible.

"Increíble ¿No?" me dijo André.

Yo no podía despegar mi vista de la pantalla del celular mis entrañas comenzaron a revolverse violentamente. Jade pero qué demonios estabas pensando.

* * *

><p>La estúpida escuela se ah vuelto loca y todo por esa estúpida foto.<p>

Salí del auto de Beck evitando toparme con alguien pero oh señor la suerte no está de mi lado hoy.

"Hola Jade" dijo una voz dulce y coqueta demasiado para mi gusto.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con una pelinegra de ojos azules con piel casi tan blanca como la mía y con un cuerpo perfecto.

"Hola Erin" dije forzando una sonrisa.

"Te eh estado buscando por todos lados" dijo acercándose.

"Bueno pues ya me has encontrado"

"Así es ahora vamos" dijo tomando mi mano. Está bien ahora si mi vida está acabada.

Para aclarar las cosas todo comenzó el sábado en la noche Beck me convenció de ir a un club para olvidarme de lo que había sucedido con Tori y yo acepte, ahora me arrepiento.

Estuvimos un rato sentados y Beck no dejaba de intentar que hablara con alguna chica, conforme avanzo la noche y las bebidas los dos estábamos muy "contentos" para saber lo que hacíamos por lo que cuando Erin y Kimberley Carter se unieron a nosotros no miramos el peligro la cosa resulto en mas bebidas y termine besándome con Erin y su hermana tomo una fotografía y le pareció divertido subirla a The Slap cabe mencionar que en ese momento no recordaba ni que existía internet.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el auto de Erin sin idea de lo que había pasado fui a la casa de Beck y me dijo que le ocurrió lo mismo esa tarde recibimos una llamada muy aterradora. Malcolm Carter quería hablar con nosotros porque al parecer miro las fotos y sus princesitas le dijeron que Beck y yo salíamos con ellas.

La plática que tuvimos con él fue como hablar con el padrino la cosa es que si Beck o yo le hacemos algo a las princesitas "Pasaran cosas muy feas" esas fueron sus palabras ahora Beck y yo estamos atados a las hermanas Carter.

Odio mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar a la escuela todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros de seguro porque ya la mayoría de la población escolar miro las fotos y por qué Erin me está tomando la mano, les lancé una mirada de advertencia y todos regresaron rápidamente a lo que hacían antes.

Beck apareció por el pasillo acompañado de Kimberley

Y no se miraba muy feliz afortunadamente ellas y nosotros no teníamos las mismas clases por lo que se despidieron de nosotros y tomaron otro camino.  
>"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de terminar con esto" le dije a Beck mientras caminábamos hacia la clase de Sikowitz<p>

"Lo sé, pero como ya sabes lo que nos dijo su padre". Contestó mientras entrábamos al salón, de nuevo el silencio a causa de nuestra llegada ¿Que acaso nunca habían visto a una chica besar a otra?

Ignore las miradas y fui a sentarme, la sensación de ser observada intensamente me invadió por lo que levante mi mirada y me encontré con unos bellos ojos cafés pertenecientes a la chica que realmente me interesaba la que hacía que la adrenalina corriera por mi cuerpo y acelerará mi corazón y la que no podía sacar de mi cabeza.

Su mirada seguía fija en la mía pero no podía descifrar lo que había en ella, nos sostuvimos la mirada por unos segundos hasta que ella desvío su mirada y se volteó hacia el frente.

Sikowitz llegó y comenzó con la clase pero yo seguía mirando a Tori como deseaba volverla a besar pero lo que me dijo el viernes volvió a mi cabeza acompañado de la dolorosa presión en el pecho, además tenía que preocuparme por resolver lo de mi noviazgo con Erin

(Flashback)

Jade y Erin habían salido del club y subido al auto de la última para después detenerse en el estacionamiento de un súper mercado, comenzaron a besarse calurosamente.

Erin se inclino por completo contra Jade que estaba recargada contra la puerta con Erin sobre ella, la temperatura en el auto comenzó a subir Erin colocó sus manos en el abdomen de Jade y comenzó a subirlas lentamente. De pronto sintió que Jade ya no la estaba besando, abrió sus ojos y se separó un poco de Jade para darse cuenta de que está tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era calmada y profunda.

"Jade" pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Jade despierta" pero la chica aún dormía.

Cuando Jade despertó en un auto que no reconocía con un horrible dolor de cabeza y sin idea de lo que había pasado se asustó.

Salió del automóvil y caminando lo más rápido que pudo llegó a casa de Beck la puerta de la RV estaba abierta así que entró y se encontró a Beck tendido en su cama usando sólo bóxers procedió a despertarlo y tras una confusa charla comenzaron a recordar lo sucedido al parecer Beck sí tuvo sexo con Kimberley pero Jade estaba segura que entre Erin y ella no había pasado nada.

Las hermanas los llamaron para decirles que su padre quería hablar con ellos debido a que la madrastra de las chicas le había enseñado las fotos.  
>Ambos sabían que Malcolm Carter era un hombre muy poderoso e influyente por lo que se tenía que tener cuidado con él.<p>

El hombre los recibió en su estudio. "Voy a ser breve con ustedes. Estoy más que seguro de que saben por qué les pedí que vinieran". Tanto Jade como Beck asintieron. "Bien, entonces dejemos claro algo. No quiere que algo como lo de anoche se repita mis hijas se ven muy felices con ustedes por lo que lo pasare por alto esta vez, pero sí algo así vuelve a pasar o llegan a lastimarlas. Bueno digamos que les van a pasar cosas malas a ustedes o a sus familias entendieron Jade West, Beck Oliver".

Ambos adolecentes estaban más que asustados estaban aterrados por lo que sólo asintieron. "Entonces es todo. Pueden irse".

(Fin del Flashback)

Escuché la campana la clase había terminado y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que se había tratado.  
>Camine había la puerta pero choque con alguien, vaya mi día mejora.<p>

"Jade" dijo casi en un susurro.  
>"Vega" contesté.<p>

* * *

><p>Realmente quería disculparme con Jade y decirle que lo que dije el viernes no fue cierto pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar, además me sentía molesta y celosa por las fotos de ella besando a esa, se que actué horrible y que esto es el resultado de ello. Pero no sabía que<p>

Todo se tornaría tan difícil.

"Debemos hablar". Ella frunció las cejas en confusión.

"Pensé que ya habíamos hablado suficiente"

Sabía que ella no me lo iba a dejar tan fácil, pero tengo que arreglar esto.

"Jade, se que estas molesta y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, pero cuando te fuiste el viernes me di cuenta de mi error y no quiero más que remediarlo porque realmente te necesito, el solo hecho de imaginarme sin ti me aterra, pase todo el fin de semana reflexionando sobre esto tengo miedo de lo que piense mi familia lo admito pero si tú estás conmigo siento que podría hacer lo que fuera".

Ella trataba de ocultar su sorpresa pero no apartaba su mirada de la mía, sentía mis ojos humedecerse. No me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Diablos justo ahora solo quiero besarla.

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Tori me tomaron por sorpresa mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en mi garganta.<p>

Levante mi mano y limpie la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda.

Estábamos tan cerca que solo debía inclinarme para poder besarla, pero algo paso por mi mente que me hizo detenerme.

"Tori, yo no puedo hacer esto ahora".

Su cara mostro dolor.

"Jade, ¿Qué ocurrió el fin de semana? Tu ¿realmente sientes algo por esa chica?"

Su mirada me decía que esperaba que dijera que no.

"Tori, yo nunca dejare de quererte a ti y solo a ti, pero lo de Erin fue un desliz del fin de semana que tengo que arreglar, no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotras o que tú seas lastimada por lo que te pido por favor que por ahora dejemos las cosas así y me des la oportunidad de enderezar todo"

Ella miro hacia el suelo y suspiro.

"Está bien, solo por favor recuerda que te estoy esperando".

No pude evitar sonreír y tome su mano. "Nunca podría olvidarlo"

El timbre sonó salimos del salón y cada una tomo su camino.

Me tope con Beck en el pasillo. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Hablando con Tori". El se mostro confuso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?".

"Las cosas se arreglaron un poco entre nosotros"

"Cuando dices arreglar te refieres a".

"Hablamos ella se disculpo por lo sucedido el viernes y yo le dije que me diera tiempo para arreglar lo de Erin"

"¿Y qué dijo ella?"

"Qué me estaría esperando".

"Bien. Entonces tienes que salir de esto cuanto antes".

Beck y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa en el patio cuando mire que Tori, André y Cat se sentaron a unas mesas de nosotros, mire a Tori y sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Si pudieras ver tu rostro"

Voltee hacia Beck con confusión.

Y el rio. "Olvídalo, concentrémonos en cómo romper con las hermanas sin que su padre nos mate".

"Tal vez no hay que romper con ellas"

"Jade ¿Que rayos dices?"

"Tranquilo digo que hay que hacer que ellas rompan con nosotros"

"¿Cómo?"

"No tengo Idea"

Las hermanas Carter se acercaron y sentaron con nosotros, Erin se sentó junto a mí y me beso tomándome por sorpresa.

Rompí el beso y mire hacia Tori quien tenía la mirada fija en su comida Diablos.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada con André, Cat, Robbie y el pervertido de Rex.<p>

Que no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre Jade y su novia.

Maldición, solo el saber que Jade me quiere y que hay una oportunidad para nosotras pone una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mire a Jade estaba hablando con Beck el puso una cara de Shock a algo que Jade dijo, fue cuando vi a las hermanas Carter acercarse a ellos y como Erin besaba a Jade los celos y el dolor rápidamente me invadieron por lo que fije mi vista en mi comida, sentía la mirada de Jade sobre mi pero ahora no me sentía bien por lo que me despedí de los chicos y me fui.

* * *

><p>Mire a Tori dejar la mesa y me levante para ir tras ella pero Erin me tomo del brazo.<p>

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Olvide algo en clase ya vuelvo" entre al vestíbulo pero no había señal de Tori entonces recordé el armario de limpieza.

Entre al armario y trate de encender la luz pero no funciono.

"Vete" escuche una voz en la oscuridad.

"¿Tori?"

Me acerque a la voz y pude notar la silueta de Tori sentada en el suelo.

Me senté junto a ella y pase mi brazo por su espalda.

Aun en la oscuridad pude distinguir un poco su cara.

"No deberías estar aquí" dijo.

"Tu tampoco, pero Hey aquí estamos las dos"

Ella agacho su cabeza y yo puse mi mano en su barbilla para voltearla hacia mí.

"Tori esto me duele tanto como a ti. No quiero fingir mas frente a todos que no muero por ti"

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual respondí era tan perfecto el estar ahí solo ella y yo.

Comencé a acercar lentamente mi cara a ella y Tori hizo lo mismo.

Nuestros labios volvieron a tocarse y todo lo demás en mi mente desapareció para centrarse solo en Tori.

Las dudas, el miedo, el dolor y todo lo demás se esfumo en el instante en el que mis labios tocaron los suyos.

La adrenalina, la emoción y la felicidad inundaron mi cuerpo.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me acerque más a ella, Jade puso sus manos en mi espalda empujándome más hacia ella.

Mi cuerpo prácticamente estaba sobre el suyo sus besos bajaron por mi mandíbula a mi cuello y mis manos jugaban con su cabello.

Jade se detuvo y me miro a los ojos.

"Tori" dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración.


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento la tardanza.

* * *

><p>Tori Pov<p>

No había podido concentrarme en ninguna de las clases, los recuerdos de lo que paso en el armario se repetían continuamente en mi cabeza.

Después de mi última clase al fin podía ir a casa, al dirigirme a la salida mire a Jade en su casillero guardando sus cosas.

Me acerque a ella.

"Hey"

Ella se giro con una sonrisa.

"Hey, Vega" dijo con voz juguetona.

No puedo evitar verla y querer besarla.

"¿Ya vas a tu casa?" pregunto.

"Si, ¿Por qué?".

"¿Quieres que te lleve?"

No pude alcanzar a contestar porque su celular comenzó a sonar.

Ella lo tomo miro el identificador y luego volvió a guardarlo.

"¿Entonces?" Dijo cerrando su casillero.

"Si" conteste.

Ambas salimos de la escuela hacia el estacionamiento y subimos a su auto.

Su celular volvió a sonar pero ella lo apago y lo lanzo hacia el asiento trasero.

"Deberías contestar" ella me miro con una ceja levantada.

"No pasara nada si lo apago un rato" dijo tranquilamente.

"Está bien" fue lo único que pude contestar.

Llegamos a mi casa y al entrar nos encontramos con Trina y mi madre en la cocina.

"Hola Mama, Trina"

"Hola. Tori, Jade" dijo mi madre mientras continuaba revolviendo algo en un tazón.

"Hey sis y ¿Jade?" dijo trina algo confundida.

"Señora Vega, Trina" Contesto Jade cortésmente.

Voltee a mirarla con expresión de confusión.

Ella solo me dirigió una sonrisa y susurro despacio solo para que yo la escuchara. "Trato de dar una buena impresión".

Sonreí y le susurre. "No creo que puedas cambiar la impresión que has dado hasta ahora".

"¿Qué es lo que hacen?" le pregunte a mi madre.

"Entramos a un concurso de pasteles" me contesto sin dejar de moverse de aquí a allá por la cocina.

"Y ¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

Trina comenzó a decir o balbucear molesta sobre la envidia de la vecina y de un gran premio. "Como veo que esto no nos incumbe a Jade y a mi estaremos en mi cuarto" dije tomando la mano de Jade y dirigiéndonos hacia mi cuarto.

"Si claro cariño" escuche como contestaba mi madre antes de gritarle a Trina que salía humo del horno.

"Vaya tu familia es muy interesante Vega" dijo Jade sentándose en mi cama.

Me senté junto a ella. "Algunas veces".

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

Ella se giro hacia mí y me miro a los ojos.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu y yo podríamos tener algo?"

Su pregunta me tomo un poco por sorpresa.

"Debo admitir que varias veces soñé con esa posibilidad"

Mi vergüenza aumentaba y ella no dejaba de mirarme fijamente.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi y te escuche cantar no eh podido sacarte de mi cabeza". Me dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Mi corazón se aceleraba dentro de mi pecho y una explosión de felicidad me invadió.

"Siento que cuando estoy contigo todo está bien que todo el dolor que ah existido en mi vida desaparece, créeme que trate de reprimirlo trate de odiarte pero tú solo con tu presencia iluminabas toda mi existencia, te amo y quiero tener una relación contigo, quiero poder tomar tu mano frente a todos, besarte cuando sea y donde sea y que todos sepan que te amo. Y sé que todo esto suena cursi pero tu sacas a flote mi lado más blando".

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse las palabras de Jade habían llegado a lo profundo de mi corazón ahora no tenia duda de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

"Jade". Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Ella sonrió y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarme.

"Tranquila Tori". Dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

"Jade, eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho".

Tomo mi barbilla y la levanto para quedar frente a frente.

"Eres todo lo que necesito". Me susurro.

Nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse y cuando nuestros labios estaban por tocarse escuchamos pasos en el pasillo.

Nos separamos justo cuando la puerta se abría para revelar a Trina.

"Tori la cena esta lista, Jade ¿Te quedaras?".

Mire a Jade esperando su respuesta.

"No, lo siento pero le prometí a mi madre que cenaría con ella".

Trina asintió y dejo el cuarto.

"Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte".

Ella se giro hacia mí.

"No puedo, si no ceno con mi madre hoy no me dejara en paz".

Bajamos y la acompañe a su auto.

"Entonces, nos vemos luego".

"Por supuesto". Dijo mientras se acercaba, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y después subió a su auto y se fue.

Me quede un momento en la acera mientras su auto se alejaba.

Hace tiempo que no me sentía a si de feliz.

Volví a entrar a la casa donde mis padres y Trina me esperaban para cenar.

* * *

><p>J Pov<p>

Iba llegando a mi casa me sentía realmente bien de haber hablado con Tori y haber expresado lo que había en mi corazón.

Entre y escuche a mi madre hablar.

Salió de la sala y me hizo señas para que fuera.

"Cariño, me alegra que llegaras tenemos una visita".

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién?"

Entramos a la sala y sentí mi sangre helarse.

"Hola, Jade".


	5. Chapter 5

J Pov.

"Hola, Jade".

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Le pregunte con sorpresa y enojo.

Mi madre me miro de forma desaprobatoria.

"Jade esa no es forma de tratar a las visitas y mucho menos a tu novia".

Mi corazón se detuvo y mire a mi madre sorprendida.

"¿Qué?". Fue todo lo que pude articular.

Ella me miro tranquilamente.

"Jade aunque hubiera preferido que tú me lo dijeras quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta contigo y que te apoyo y te amo como lo eh hecho siempre, además creo que Erin es una excelente muchacha y de seguro hacen una hermosa pareja".

Esto estaba mal se supone que yo iba a decirle cuando arreglara toda esta charada y Tori estuviera conmigo. Además mi madre estaba reaccionando muy tranquilamente esto no era normal.

"Chicas voy a revisar la cena ya vuelvo".

No tenía idea de que hacer hasta que me percate de la otra persona en la habitación, mi furia creció.

"No tenias derecho a decirle". Le dije.

Ella se acerco lentamente.

"En primera yo no sabía que no le habías dicho, en segunda tengo mucho derecho yo soy tu novia y en tercero ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?". Dijo en forma de reproche.

"El que seas mi novia no te da derecho a entrometerte a si en mi vida".

"Esto no habría pasado si me hubieras contestado el teléfono, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?".

"Ese es mi maldito problema".

"Pues ahora también es mío y amenos de que quieras que las cosas estén mal entre nosotros debes comenzar a participar en esta relación".

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no me importaba como estuvieran las cosas entre nosotros pero sabía que ella iría corriendo con su papa y yo estaría más que muerta.

Exhale fuertemente y ella se acerco y tomo mis manos.

"No te preocupes bebe es solo una pequeña pelea pero vamos a arreglar todo".

Mi madre entro en ese momento para decirnos que la cena estaba lista.

La conversación durante la cena era más entre Erin y mi madre.

"A sí que mañana seré juez en algunos de los concursos ". Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

"Eso es fantástico la empresa de mi padre patrocina la feria". Contesto Erin.

La mirada de mi madre se ilumino.

Eso es el dinero es muy importante para mi madre aun mas que su hija.

"Vendrás con nosotras ¿Verdad?". Le pregunto mi madre.

"¿Qué?".

Mi madre y Erin voltearon a verme.

"Jade, prometiste que me acompañarías". Dijo mi madre.

"Yo no recuerdo". Le conteste.

"Vamos cariño será divertido". Dijo Erin.

La mire con desconcierto.

"Lo prometiste hija".

"Ya que". Conteste.

Ambas tenían una sonrisa de triunfo en sus rostros.

* * *

><p>La cena había terminado y logre hacer que Erin se fuera.<p>

Me deje caer en mi cama tome mi celular y lo encendí todas las llamadas de Erin y mensajes aparecieron en la pantalla, comencé a borrarlos cuando me encontré con un mensaje de Beck por lo que decidí llamarle.

Al tercer timbre contesto.

"_Hey, ¿Dónde te metiste estuve buscándote?"._

"_Lo siento pero lleve a Tori a su casa y me quede con ella toda la tarde"._

Escuche su risa.

"_Oh, siendo a si cuéntame que ocurrió"._

Reí con su curiosidad.

"_Beck eres peor que una chica"_

"_Oye, no puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad sobre tu vida amorosa, a si que dime que ocurrió"._

"_La lleve a su casa, hablamos le dije que la amaba luego regrese a mi casa y…"._

"_Wow, detente un momento, ¿Le dijiste que la amabas?"._ Sonaba sorprendido.

"_Si, ¿Por qué? Crees que estuvo mal"._

"_No, solo me sorprende un poco, te tiene atrapada eh"._

"_Si, nunca imagine sentirme de esta manera"._

"_Hey, gracias por lo que me toca"._

"_Beck, sabes que te quiero mucho pero solo como mi mejor amigo"_

"_Lo sé solo bromeo, y ¿Qué harás mañana?"._

Mi humor cambio cuando recordé lo sucedido en la cena.

"_Iré a la feria"_

"_¿Por qué? Espera iras con Tori"._

Eso quisiera.

"_No iré con mi madre y Erin"._

El silencio se hizo presente un momento.

"_¿Por qué irías a una feria con ellas?"._

"_Ya se lo había prometido a mi madre y ella invito a Erin porque ya sabe que es mi novia y que es hija de Malcolm Carter"._

"_Oh, lo siento ¿entonces se lo dijiste?"._

"_No. Erin vino a mi casa y se lo dijo"._

"_Ouch, y tu no le arrancaste la cabeza ¿Por qué?"_

Reí ante su comentario.

"_Ella dijo que no sabía que yo no le había dicho a mi madre, además si le arranco la cabeza me la arrancan a mi"._

"_Oh, cierto"_

"_Entonces mañana tendrás que pasar todo el día con ella"._

Una idea llego a mí.

"_Beck tienes que venir con nosotras"._

"_¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?"._

"_Para no tener que estar yo sola con ella todo el día, invita a Kimberley"._

"_Jade, pídeme lo que sea menos eso"._

"_Por favor Beck"._

"_No, lo siento"._

"_Por Favor, ya sé porque no invitamos a los demás"_

"_No, creo que…"_

No lo deje terminar.

"_Gracias Beck le avisas a los demás nos vemos mañana"._ Y colgué.

Sé que es cruel arrastrar a Beck a esto pero no puedo pasar todo el día sola con Erin.

* * *

><p>La mañana llego y Tori, Trina y su madre partieron para la feria en donde Trina y la Sra. Vega participarían en un concurso de pasteles.<p>

Llegaron y fueron a inscribirse.

"Vaya, veo que decidieron aparecer", dijo una voz cerca de ellas.

Las tres voltearon e inmediatamente la Trina y la Sra. vaga se pusieron a la defensiva.

Tori miro a su mama y hermana discutir con la señora por lo que decidió huir antes de que las echaran.

* * *

><p>En la entrada de la feria Jade, la Sra. West y Erin llegaban.<p>

Jade volteaba a todos lados buscando una señal de Beck o de los demás.

"Bien chicas yo iré a la carpa de los jueces ¿y ustedes?".

"Daremos una vuelta por ahí". Contesto Erin tomando la mano de Jade.

La señora West sonrió y se fue.

"Ahora que estamos solo tú y yo". Dijo Erin mientras se acercaba lentamente a Jade.

"Hola, pero miren quienes están aquí". Dijo una voz junto a ellas.

Jade giro con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Beck".

"Hola, Jade y Erin". Dijeron Cat, Robbie y André.

"Hola chicos". Contesto Jade.

"Hola, Kimberley que sorpresa". Dijo Erin fingiendo felicidad.

"¿Qué dicen si vamos a los juegos?" pregunto André.

"Por supuesto". Dijeron Beck y Jade al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos fueron a un puesto de dardos.

"Jade esto no me gusta deberíamos hacer otra cosa solo tú y yo". Dijo Erin poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Jade.

"No te gusta, pero a mí me encantan estos juegos". Contesto Jade.

Erin solo frunció el seño y los siguió.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando Cat dijo que iría al baño.

Estaban cerca de uno de los inflables de los niños y Erin no se dio cuenta de que cuando empujo a Robbie para detener a Jade de que fuera con Cat este golpeo uno de los tanques del inflable obstruyendo la salida de aire.

Los chicos fueron hacia los puestos de comida cuando Cat llego acompañada de alguien.

"Chicos miren a quien encontré". Dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

Todos voltearon y Jade no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver a Tori.

"Hola no sabía que iban a venir".

"Si, intentamos llamarte pero no contestaste". Respondió André.

"Lo siento estaba algo ocupada ayudando a mi madre y a Trina con el pastel". Dijo mirando a Jade que aun tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué pastel?". Pregunto Robbie.

"Ellas entraron a un concurso de pasteles aquí".

Erin miro recelosa a Tori y luego a Jade dándose cuenta de la sonrisa que esta tenía en el rostro.

"Jade no vas a presentarme". Dijo una voz sacando a la ojiverde de su trance.

Jade aparto la mirada de Tori y miro a Erin para volver a ver a Tori.

"Erin ella es Tori Vega, Tori ella es Erin Carter…"

"Su novia". Dijo Erin interrumpiendo a Jade.

Tori solo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ella es Kimberley". Dijo Beck.

"Oigan ¿nos vamos a quedar para los fuegos artificiales?". Pregunto Cat emocionada.

"No veo por qué no". Contesto Beck.

"Eso será tan romántico". Dijo Erin tomando la mano de Jade quien le dio una mirada de disculpa a Tori.

Un chico que cargaba una charola con comida paso junto a ellos justo cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho.

El ruido de la explosión causada por el inflable asusto al muchacho que aventó la charola tirando todo su contenido sobre Erin.

La chica se levanto rápidamente gritando y sacudiendo su ropa, Kimberley se acerco a ayudar a su hermana. Jade se levanto para calmar a la chica pero no pudo evitar reír un poco con la escena Erin molesta con Jade por reírse la empujo haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y jalando a Beck que estaba junto a ella ambos cayeron en el corral donde tenían a los animales.

Tori corrió hacia Jade mientras las hermanas Carter se iban.

"Jade ¿estás bien?". Pregunto la morena preocupada.

Jade comenzó a reír mientras trataba de sacudirse el lodo de la ropa.

"Esto sí que no me lo esperaba". Contesto.

"Dímelo a mi". Dijo Beck levantándose.

Tori rio y le tendió la mano a Jade. "Ven, vamos a limpiarte".

Ambas chicas se fueron tomadas de la mano.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?". Pregunto Robbie.

"No tengo idea". Contesto André.

"Oigan ¿Alguien quiere un poco de pastel?". Pregunto Beck acercándose a ellos.

"Claro". Dijeron todos.

* * *

><p>Tori y Jade estaban en una banca un poco alejada de la feria.<p>

Tori pasó la toalla húmeda por la cara de Jade.

"Lamento que todo terminara a sí".

Jade sonrió y tomo la mano de Tori.

Acerco su rostro al de la latina y deposito sus labios sobre los de la otra chica, el beso era lento y tierno, se separaron y jade la miro.

"No pudo haber terminado de mejor manera".


	6. Chapter 6

Entre con cuidado a mi casa para no despertar a mi madre, cerré lentamente la puerta y cuando me gire la luz se encendió.

"Diablos, mama ¿Planeas matarme?".

Ella solo me miro con sus brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, eso es señal de que esta molesta.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Le pregunte.

"No lose tu dime, ¿Dónde te metiste todo la tarde? Y no digas que con Erin por que mire a la pobre irse muy enojada, ¿Qué ocurrió?".

"Nada, ella tuvo un pequeño accidente con la comida".

"¿Y en donde estabas? Y ¿Por qué estas tan sucia?". Me pregunto un tanto exasperada.

"Calma estoy sucia porque ella se enojo conmigo y me empujo en el corral de los animales y en donde estuve la tarde no es asunto tu yo".

"Claro que es, pudiste haber avisado no hubiera podido regresar a casa porque tú te llevaste el auto, afortunadamente una de las concursantes pudo traerme".

"Que bien". Dije sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escalera.

"Jade, aun no terminamos de hablar".

"Como sea". Fue lo único que conteste sin dejar de caminar.

Escuche como maldecía, pero le reste importancia este día había sido increíble y no iba a dejar que nada lo opacara.

Con los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la feria dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

><p>Me desperté esa mañana de buen humor creo.<p>

Estaba desayunando mientras mi madre hablaba por teléfono en la sala con una de sus amigas.

Mi teléfono sonó y mire que era Beck.

"_Hola"_

_"Hey, señorita tenemos un problema"_

"_Vaya, buena manera de matar mi buen humor"_

_"Lo siento, pero Kimberley me llamo muy molesta diciendo que su hermana lloro toda la noche y que está esperando que te disculpes con ella"._

"_¿Qué?, está loca ella fue quien me empujo en el lodo"_

_"Creeme que lo recuerdo bien".  
><em>

_ "Espera su padre sabe de esto"._

_"Kimberley me dijo que su padre está fuera de la ciudad hasta el próximo fin de semana"._

Maldición ahora que debo hacer.

"_Intentare hablar con ella y hacerle entender que entre nosotros no existe una relación"._

_"Bien Buena suerte, creo que yo también hablare con Kimberley"._

"_También te deseo suerte"._

_"¿Cuándo hablaras con ella?"._

"_Mañana en la escuela, espero que este un poco más calmada"._

_"En todo caso espero que todo salga bien"._

"_Si"._

_"Hey, hay otra cosa que quiero saber"._

"_¿Qué?"._

_"¿Cómo te fue ayer con Tori?"._

El solo recordar el día de ayer me hace sonreír.

"_Fue increíble"._

Escuche la risa de Beck en el teléfono.

_"Me alegra escuchar que estas feliz"._

"_Gracias"._

_"No, te preocupes todo saldrá bien"._

Después de colgar pase la tarde pensando en lo que le diría a Erin al final realmente no llegue a nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Erin:<p>

Nunca me habían humillado tanto en mi vida, desde niña siempre tuve todo lo que quise nunca me negaron nada y siendo la hermana mayor siempre fui la mejor nadie nunca me superaba, nadie se me resistía hasta que conocí a Jade West, al principio para mí solo era otra amateur en Hollywood Arts. Con demasiado gusto por el negro.

Pero a pesar de eso se comenzó a convertir en una de las chicas más populares de la escuela debo admitir que tiene talento y que comencé a mirar la competencia de alguna manera esta chica llamo mi atención durante las audiciones de una obra ambas competimos por el mismo papel y yo gane desde ese momento cada vez que nos encontrábamos me dirigía una mirada de muerte y un comentario plagado de veneno y yo le respondía de igual manera y así continuábamos molestándonos la una a la otra. Y de alguna manera eso me resultaba divertido me gustaba ver como sus ojos brillaban cuando nos decíamos cosas esa era nuestra relación. Pero de pronto eso se detuvo las miradas los comentarios todo ya ni siquiera me miraba, ahora todo eso iba dirigido a otra persona Tori Vega.

Una chica que termino en nuestra escuela por un estúpido accidente, la aficionada que desde el día que entro a Hollywood arts. Comenzó a ganarse a toda la gente y más importante me robo la atención de Jade.

Ahora Jade molestaba a esta chica Vega, estaba todo el tiempo tratando de humillarla. Pero yo me di cuenta de algo no tengo idea de si otras personas lo hicieron pero yo sí, mire como cuando Tori aparecía los ojos de Jade brillaban de una manera en la que jamás había visto, como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cuando esta chica estaba cerca.

Los que se pelean se aman escuche alguna vez en alguna parte, siempre creí que era una estupidez.

Pero el día que mire como salían rápidamente del armario del conserje todo quedo claro para mí y decidí dejar todo pasar porque claro yo soy Erin Carter y tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y en que pensar.

Pero entonces el destino me dio una oportunidad y yo claro que no la iba a desaprovechar ahora Jade era mi novia y ninguna tonta aficionada me la iba a quitar, que te quede claro Tori Vega voy a destruirte poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Jade:<p>

Llegue a la escuela y me propuse a hablar con Erin pero no pude encontrarla por ningún lado así que me dirigí a mi primera clase, entre al salón de Sikowitz no pude dejar de mirar a Tori durante toda la clase y ella de vez en cuando me devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa coqueta.

Al salir del salón mire a Erin por lo que fui hacia ella.

Al menos no se miraba enojada.

"Hola Erin".

"Hola Jade". Ella intento besarme pero no la deje su cara mostraba desconcierto.

"Debemos Hablar".

"Si es por lo del sábado no te preocupes ya te perdone".

Ok esto no está saliendo como yo quiero.

"Escucha Erin lo del sábado me hizo darme cuenta de que las cosas entre nosotras no funcionan".

Ella levanto me miraba expectante.

"¿Estas terminando conmigo?".

Rayos, se valiente Jade ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarte?

"Si".

Ella no decía nada solo me miraba fijamente.

* * *

><p>Erin:<p>

Es increíble que pueda parecer tan calmada cuando estoy a punto de explotar de furia pero quien se cree que es para cortarme a mí.

Pero debo mantenerme calmada si quiero que mi plan funcione.

"Erin".

"Sabes creo que tienes razón".

Debo decir que eso no se lo esperaba por la cara de sorpresa que puso.

"Creo que apresuramos mucho las cosas".

Ella aun tenía la misma expresión.

"Tal vez debamos intentar ser amigas".

Ella frunció el entrecejo con incredulidad.

"Está bien, creo que podemos intentarlo". Fue todo lo que contesto.

Yo le dedique una de mis sonrisas con las que siempre lograba que los demás hicieran lo que yo quería.

"tengo que ir a clases así que adiós". Me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

"Jade".

Ella se giro.

"Lamento haberte empujado al lodo".

Ella asintió y siguió su camino.

Ahora a continuar con mi plan hay que modificar algunas cosas pero el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo.

* * *

><p>Tori:<p>

Durante el almuerzo fui a mi casillero por unos libros que había olvidado sacar esta mañana, desde el sábado eh estado muy distraída las mariposas no dejan de revolotear en mi estomago y todo a causa de Jade no puedo evitar sonreír solo al pensar en ella.

"Hola Tori".

Maldición las mariposas acaban de morir.

Me gire y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Erin Carter.

"Hola Erin, ¿Ocurre algo?". Dije con algo de nerviosismo no sé porque pero esta chica hace que mi sangre se hele será por esa sonrisa de psicópata que tiene o por ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Veras tengo que montar una obra para una clase y estoy teniendo algunos problemas en la parte de la canción y me preguntaba si tú podrías ayudarme".

Eso es algo que no me esperaba Erin esta pidiéndome ayuda.

"Yo no sé si sea buena idea".

"Vamos Tori por favor, por favor". Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Vaya es mucho mejor que yo rogando.

"Está bien te ayudare".

"Gracias". Dijo mientras me abrazaba, pero que rayos le pasa a esta chica el sábado parecía odiarme.

"Sabes". Dijo alejándose de mí.

"Aunque Jade y yo terminamos me gustaría ser tu amiga".

Bueno eso es un comienzo, espera Jade y ella terminaron dios estoy a punto de hacer mi baile de la felicidad frente a la ex de Jade.

"¿Terminaron? ¿Por qué?".

"Ya sabes las cosas no funcionaron como queríamos, pero seguimos siendo amigas".

"oh".

Realmente no puedo decir que lo lamento me siento una mala persona.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos luego para empezar a trabajar".

"Si, seguro".

"Hasta luego".

"Adiós".

Vaya eso si que fue extraño.

"Esa era Erin".

Las mariposas revivieron.

"Si".

"¿Te estaba molestando o algo?".

Adoro ese lado protector de Jade.

"No, solo quería pedirme ayuda con un proyecto".

Jade me miro con una ceja levantada.

"¿Y?".

"Le dije que si, además ella quiere que seamos amigas".

"Tori, ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?".

"Si, ¿Por qué?".

"Solo no quiero que salgas lastimada a veces confías demasiado en las personas".

Sonreí y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"No te preocupes no va ah pasarme nada".

"Está bien pero por favor no te confíes demasiado de ella ok".

"Ok".

Ella sonrió y beso mi mano. "Vamos llegamos tarde".

Y caminamos juntas a nuestra siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>Erin:<p>

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que mire todo el intercambio no pude escuchar lo que decían desde donde estaba pero el solo hecho de ver a jade tomar su mano besarla y caminar tomadas de la mano hace que mi estomago se revuelva y la furia crezca eres ingenua Victoria Vega y voy a destruirte dolorosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Algunos días después...Las cosas habían estado tranquilas para los chicos, aún así Jade mantenía vigilada a Erin para asegurarse de que no fuera a hacer algo que perjudicará a Tori.

Lunes en la casa de Tori."Muy bien creo que nos está quedando perfecta". Dijo Tori con entusiasmo.

"Sí parece que sí". Contestó Erin con una sonrisa.

"¿Que piensas Jade?". Pregunto.

Jade que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando televisión volteó hacia ella. "Más o Menos". Contestó restándole importancia y regresando su atención a la tv.

Erin miro a Tori quién sólo sonrió y volvió a lo que hacía.

El celular de Erin sonó y tras una rápida conversación comenzó a recoger sus cosas y les dijo a las chicas que tenía que irse. Después de que Erin saliera por la puerta Tori comenzó a recoger lo que habían utilizado cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos cálidos labios se posaron en su mejilla derecha. "Al fin, pensé que nunca se iría". Dijo Jade recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la otra chica.

Tori sonrió ante el comentario de Jade pero sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante la cercanía. "No digas eso, además creía que estabas muy entretenida con la televisión".

"Por favor, yo misma la hubiera echado sí hubiera tenido que mirar un minuto más otro de esos shows". "Además hay cosas más interesantes que hacer". Dijo la de ojos verdes mientras besaba el cuello de Tori.

"Así, ¿Como cuáles?". Pregunto la latina sonriendo perezosamente.

Jade tomo la cintura de Tori la giro y la beso.

La relación entre las chicas iba bien pero llevaban las cosas tranquilamente pero ninguna de las dos podía resistirse a la otra, sus amigos habían tomado bien su relación, aunque se abstenían de las muestras de cariño frente a Erin porque Tori no quería lastimar los sentimientos de la chica y aunque a Jade le daba igual término aceptando por que no podía negarle nada a Tori.

Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiéndolas Jade se alejo de Tori con desgana y la otra chica fue a abrir la puerta.

"Hey chicas ¿Qué hay?".Saludo André mientras entraba seguido de Cat y Robbie que como siempre traía a Rex.

"Hola Tori, Jade". Saludaron."Hola y ¿Que los trae por aquí?". Pregunto la latina.

"Ya sabes sólo queríamos pasar el rato hace tiempo que no hacemos algo todos juntos". Contestó André."Por eso trajimos películas". Dijo Cat sonriendo.

Era cierto que desde que ellas comenzaron a salir no habían pasado mucho tiempo con los demás por lo que aceptaron.

La tarde pasó rápidamente para los cinco hasta que los chicos tuvieron que irse.

"¿Que te pareció la tarde de películas?". Le pregunto Tori a Jade.

"Mmm".

"¿No la pasaste bien?".

"Sí, sólo que hace días que tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal".

Tori miro a Jade con seriedad y luego sonrió. "Tal vez estas paranoica".

"Tal vez, en fin ¿Quieres venir a mi casa está noche?". "Seguro, pero ¿No se enojará tu mamá?".

"No, no estará en casa está noche".

Contestó Jade recogiendo sus cosas."Entonces, ¿Vamos?".

"Claro".

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Jade y fueron directo al cuarto de está."Y ¿Cual es el plan?".

"Solo tú y yo esta noche". Contesto Jade con una sonrisa acercándose a la morena.

Comenzaron a besarse lenta y apasionadamente pero el ritmo fue aumentando y las manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra buscando piel, la ropa comenzaba a desaparecer mientras se dirigían a la cama.

Jade poso en la cama a una casi desvestida Tori y la miro directo a los ojos.

"¿Segura que quieres continuar?".

Tori coloco sus manos en el cuello de Jade y la miro a los ojos.

"Nunca eh estado más segura de algo en mi vida".

Jade sonrió con ternura y volvió a besar a Tori mientras sus manos viajaban por el abdomen de la morena hasta sus pechos.

Tori deslizo sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Jade hacia su trasero.

Jade metió su mano dentro del sostén de Tori haciendo que esta gimiera fuertemente.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"Oh dios". Se escucho.

Ambas chicas voltearon rápidamente a la puerta para ver a la señora West con una expresión de plena sorpresa en su cara.

Jade se levanto de su posición lentamente, mientras Tori se cubría con la sabana.

"Quiero que ambas se vistan y vengan a la sala inmediatamente". Dijo la señora West antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Ambas chicas se miraron y comenzaron a buscar su ropa.

Al entrar en la sala la madre de Jade estaba sentada en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

Se pararon frente a ella una al lado de la otra, Tori con sus mejillas un tanto teñidas de rosa debido a la vergüenza de estar frente a la mama de su novia justo después de que esta las había encontrado en una posición comprometedora.

"¿Y bien?".

"¿Qué?". Contesto secamente Jade.

La mujer se levanto con el seño fruncido.

"No puedo creerlo, te encuentro en MI casa a punto de tener sexo con una chica que no es tu novia y lo único que dices es ¿Qué?".

"Para empezar esta también es mi casa y además Tori es mi novia desde hace tiempo".

La señora West miro a Tori y luego a Jade.

"¿Tu novia?, ¿Qué paso con Erin?".

Jade suspiro con cansancio. "Lo de Erin nunca fue nada, yo siempre estuve enamorada de Tori".

La morena trato de disimular la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Jade.

"Realmente no te entiendo Jade Erin era una buena muchacha, hacían una excelente pareja…".

"Mama". Las palabras de la señora West fueron interrumpidas.

"Lo de Erin solo fue un error, la persona a la que amo esta parada junto a mí y si tú no puedes ver el amor entre nosotras o mi felicidad entonces creo que tenemos un problema".

El silencio inundo la sala.

Al ver que su madre no diría nada más Jade se giro hacia Tori.

"Vamos te llevo a tu casa".

La morena asintió y ambas caminaron a la puerta.

"Solo espero que este no sea un capricho tuyo".

Ambas se detuvieron y Jade volteo a ver a su madre.

"No te preocupes no lo es".

La mujer solo las miro y sin decir nada salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

Ambas chicas se miraron.

"¿Qué fue eso?". Pregunto Tori.

"Que ella lo aceptara con el tiempo". Contesto Jade tomando su mano.

Salieron de la casa con rumbo al hogar de la morena.


	8. Chapter 8

Las chicas regresaron a la casa de Tori después de haber tenido una cita bastante romántica. Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente con la mama de Jade y afortunadamente no había vuelto a pasar nada igual.

"Vamos Jade admite que te gusto". Dijo riendo la latina.

"Por supuesto que no, como podría gustarme yo odio el dulce".

Tori la miro con una sonrisa traviesa y una ceja levantada, tomo un poco del algodón de azúcar lo metió en su boca y después beso a Jade apasionadamente.

Después de uno minutos se separaron. "¿Y ahora te gusto?".

"Bueno eso lo cambia un poco". Contesto Jade sonriendo.

Cuando entraron a la casa sus sonrisas se desvanecieron de sus rostros al ver a la persona que estaba sentada con la señora Vega.

"Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue en la biblioteca?". Dijo la señora Vega.

"Mama". Fue todo lo que Jade pudo decir.

Holly Vega las miro con confusión.

"Hola Jade".

La sala quedo en silencio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Fue lo único que pudo articular Jade.

La mujer sentada en el sillón se levanto y miro a las dos chicas, ahora podía ver por qué esta chica le resultaba tan familiar.

"Pues teniendo una tranquila tarde de café con una amiga. A la que al parecer ya conocías". Contesto Heather West.

"Vaya, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes". dijo Holly Vega.

"Si, bueno no te preocupes Holly yo tampoco me di cuenta antes de que Tori era tu hija".

El hambiente se notaba tenso entre Jade y su madre.

"Bueno, la eh pasodo muy bien Holly gracias por el cafe pero tengo unos asuntos que atender por lo que debo irme".

"oh, bueno hay que reunirnos de nuevo otro dia".

"Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te lleve Jade?".

"No me ire en mi auto".

"Esta bien entonces nos vemos en casa".

Tras decir esto salio y se fue.

"Bueno yo comenzare con la cena. ¿Te quedaras Jade?".

"Yo...".

"Si, si cenara con nosotros". Dijo tomando la mano de Jade y caminando hacia la escalera.

"Muy bien yo les llamare cuando este listo".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En la habitacion de Tori.

Jade se dio cuenta de que la latina se miraba anciosa.

"¿Que sucede?".

"Nada". contesto la castaña.

Jade continuo mirandola.

"Esta bien. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque eh decidido algo muy importante".

"¿Y que sera eso tan importante?".

Tori miro a Jade a los ojos.

"Eh decidido que hoy les dire a mis padres sobre nosotros".

Jade se sorprendio pero luego sonrio y abrazo a la otra chica y le dio un calido beso en los labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Despues de la cena.

Los padres de Tori estaban en la cocina combersando y Trina en el sillon mirando la tv.

Tori y Jade se pararon al fimal de la escalera Tori aun nerviosa.

"No tienes que hacerlo hoy si no quieres".

Dijo la pelinegro frotando su mano.

Tori sonrio ante las palabras de Jade. porsupuesto que iba a hacerlo no era justo para Jade que mantubiera su relacion oculta.

"No te preocupes se que puedo hacerlo".

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre voy a estar a tu lado".

Tori sonrio reprimiendo las ganas de besarla.

"Mama, papa. tengo que decirles algo". Dijo hacercandose a sus padres.

Ambos adultos la miraron con preocupacion por su seriedad.

"¿Que sucede cariño?". Pregunto su madre.

"Trina podrias venir un momento".

La aludida sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla contesto.

"Justo ahora. ¿No puede esperar?".

"Trina". Contestaron sus padres.

"Esta bien". Dijo apagando la tv y caminando hacia ellos. "¿Que es tan importante?".

Todos miraron a Tori.

"Quiero decirles algo que es muy importante para mi. Realmente no se como lo vayan a tomar yo espero que entienda que apesar de todo sigo siendo la misma Tori de siempre".

La familia de la latina la miro con curisidad y confusion.

"¿A que te refieres cielo?". pregunto su padre.

Tori los miro a todos apreto la mano de Jade tomo aire y lo dijo.

" Soy Gay y estoy enamorada de Jade West".

Las caras de sorpresa de sus padres y hermana no se hicieron esperar.

El silencio lleno el lugar y los ojis de Tori comenzaron a humedecerse.

"Si quieren que me vaya lo hare, pero sepan que nunca dejare a Jade". dijo mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Jade la abrazo y le limpio las lagrimas.

"Oh, no Tori lamentamos hacerte pensar eso". Dijo su madre.

"Es solo que nos tomo por sorpresa, nunca te echariamos de casa u obligariamos a hacer algo que no quieres". Le dijo su padre.

"Tori se requiere mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste y estoy orgullosa y feliz de que nos hayas tenido la confianza para decirnos esto". Dijo su madre mientras se hacercaba a abrazarla.

"Nada nos haria dejar de quererte". Dijo su padre tambien abrazandola.

"Bueno es una sorpresa". Dijo Trina quien hasta ahora no habia hablado.

Todos voltearon a verla.

"Solo debo decir que si le haces daño a mi hermanita West, puedes hacegurar que nunca encontraran tu cuerpo". Dijo seria para despues sonreir y abrazar a Tori.

"No te preocupes nunca haria algo para lastimarla ella es lo mejor que me ah pasado".

Tori se hacerco a Jade y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Tu tambien eres lo mejor que me ah pasado".

Los padres de Tori sonrieron al verla tan feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

Todo parecia ir mejor para las chicas. Ahora las familias de ambas sabian sobre ellas y sus amigos tambien por lo que ya no habia secretos.

Tori continuaba ayudando a Erin con su presentacion y Jade tratando de averiguar que le sucedia a Beck debido a que este habia estado actuando extraño los ultimos dias.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::J pov:

Habia estado buscando a Beck toda la maña y al parecer no vino a la escuela. Eso es muy raro que no venga solo por que si, normalmente siempre tiene una buena razon.

Mire mi celular nada tampoco ah respondido mis llamadas y mensajes.

"Hey ¿Que pasa?". Dijo Andre mientras se sentaba conmigo.

"¿Has hablado con Beck?".

"No. pensandolo bien no eh hablado con el desde hace dos dias".

Ok esto es preocupante.

"Creo que voy a saltarme las ultimas clases para ir a verlo".

Andre asintio. "Espero que lo encuentres y que este bien. No dudes en llamar si necesitas ayuda".

asenti y me despedi de Andre.

Debo encontrar a Tori para decirle que me ire.

La encontre en el auditorio con Erin esa chica no deja de darme mala ezpina.

Tori al verme camino hacia mi y me saludo con un beso.

"Voy a saltarme las ultimas clases". Ella me miro con confusion.

"¿Por que?".

"Necesito ir a hablar con Beck".

"¿Le sucede algo?".

"No tengo idea, pero voy a averiguarlo".

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?".

"No no te preocupes".

"Esta bien, entoces llamame luego".

nos despedimos con otro beso y sali con rumbo a casa de Beck.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En la RV

Todo se mira muy tranquilo me hacerque al camper y toque.

Nada.

Volvi a tocar esta vez mas fuerte.

Otra vez nada.

"Beck abre la puerta o lo hare yo sabes que puedo". Grite.

Un momento y nada.

Estaba apunto de patear la puerta cuando esta hiso ruido y luego se abrio.

"Esta bien pasa". Se oyo la voz de Beck algo ronca.

Entre y el lugar se miraba echo un desastre ropa tirada en el suelo algunas bolsas de comida y un olor extraño.

"¿Que rayos paso aqui?".

El no contesto solo se tiro en su cama boca abajo undiendo su cara en la almuada.

"Beck, ¿Que sucede?".

El continuo inmovil y sin contestar.

"Porfavor".

"¿Ahora te importa?".

"¿Que?".

"Claro de seguro tu novia esta ocupada y por eso te acordaste de mi".

"Beck, ¿Que Mierda te pasa?".

El se levanto y quedo frente a mi.

"Me pasa que mi supuesta mejor amiga que dijo que siempre estaria ahi para mi me dejo solo en el momento que mas la necesitaba". Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Rayos con lo de Tori y sus padres, mi madre con su actitud y vigilando a Erin creo que lo eh dejado de lado.

"Tienes razon y la mento no haber estado contigo creeme que no volvera a pasar. pero por favor dime que ocurrio".

El me miro aun con los ojos llorosos.

"La eh jodido Jade, la eh jodido en grande". Dijo volviendose a sentar en la cama y poniendo su cara en sus manos.

Me sente junto a el.

"¿Por que?".

"No se como sentirme y lamento haberte gritado tu no tienes la culpa y es solo que estoy tan enojado con todo con el mundo, con la vida, con Kimberley, con migo en especial conmigo".

"Dime lo que sucede".

suspiro fuertemente y me miro a los ojos.

"Kimberley esta embarazada".

El aire escapo de mis pulmones y estoy segura de que algo muy frio me cayo encima.

Esto no puede estar pasando no no a el.

"¿E-estas seguro?". Fue lo unico que pude decir.

"Ella dice que se ah echo varias pruebas y que la mayoria dieron positivo".

"¿Y estas seguro de que es tuyo?".

El me miro con dolor. "No lose, ella afirma que si y ademas no voy a ser un idiota y dejarla sola con todo esto".

Lo abraze. "Esta bien, tranquilo no voy a dejarte solo voy a apoyarte durante todo este camino de pañales, biberones y llantos enloquecedores".

El rio es bueno escucharlo.

"Pero si me entero de que ella te esta engañando creeme nunca volvera a ver la luz del sol".

El volvio a reir y se recosto en la cama.

"Gracias Jade".

"No te preocupes todo estara bien. Siempre y cuando el bebe se paresca a ti". Dije recostandome junto a el.

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que.

"Temes que el bebe tenga piel blanca y palida y ojos verdes".

Voltie a verlo. "Strike 1 Oliver y no es gracioso".

su risa se volvio mas fuerte. "Esta bien ya me callo".

El silencio volvio a caer unos minutos.

"Aunque estoy seguro de que te encantaria que Tori tenga bebes palidos y con ojos verdes. ¿Cierto?".

Me sente en la cama aunque la idea no suena mal. para ahi West que demonios estas pensando.

"Strike 2 Oliver. ¿Quieres continuar?".

"No, lo siento".


	10. Chapter 10

Dias despues...

"Bien clase, Los que tienen la audicion quedence los demas pueden irse".

Tori estaba esperando su llamado con los demas y su celular no dejaba de sonar.

"¿Quien es?". Pregunto Cat al ver como Tori ponia el celular en vibracion y suspiraba frustradamente.

"Trina". Contesto Tori.

"¿Que es lo que quiere?". Pregunto Jade.

"El auto, no quizo venir hoy por lo que tome el auto pero ahora dice que tiene una cita importante y lo necesita".

"Porque no se lo llevas y que te traiga de vuelta".

"Porque pueden llamarme en cualquier momento y conociendo a Trina dudo que quiera traerme de regreso".

"Yo se lo llevare". Se ofrecio Jade.

"No, no te preocupes yo lo hare". Contesto Tori.

"Claro que no, yo lo hare y tu te vas a concentrar en la audicion. ¿ok?"

Tori sonrio y asintio. "¿Estas segura?".

"Porsupuesto".

Tori beso a Jade y la abrazo.

"Te amo".

Jade sonrio. "Y yo a ti, demasiado".

"Bien, debo irme". Dijo Jade tomando las llaves.

"Adios, ten cuidado". Se despidio Tori.

Jade se despidio de los demas y se fue.

mientras Tori le envio un mensaje a Trina para avisarle que Jade le llevaria el auto.

-15 minutos despues Trina le envio un mensaje diciendole que Jade aun no llegaba.

Tori penso que talvez habia mucho trafico.

Despues de algunos minutos y varios mensajes Tori ya estaba preocupada.

"¿Que sucede?". Le pregunto Beck.

"Jade no ha llegado a mi casa y no contesta el telefono".

"Talvez esta atrapada en el trafico".

"¿Y por que no contesta?".

"Bueno, ya sabes que no se debe conducir y hablar por telefono".

Tori lo miro con seriedad.

"Ok, ya intentare llamarle".

"¿Que ocurre chicos?". Pregunto Andre.

"La sra West esta preocupada". Le contesto Beck.

Andre miro a Tori confuso.

"Jade no ha llegado a casa de Tori". Contesto Beck.

"¿Ya la llamaron?".

"¿Por que no lo pense antes?". Dijo Tori con sarcasmo.

"Woah, tranquila chica ¿Vamos a buscarla?".

"Bien, vamos".

Justo cuando iban saliendo se encontraron a Lane.

"¿Que ocurre Lane por que tan apresurado?".

"Chicos, tengo malas noticias".

"¿Que?".

"Jade tuvo un accidente".

Hola, lamento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, lo que sucedio es que tube un accidente el año pasado y entre el tiempo que estube en el hospital y el hecho de que mis padres son algo sobre protectores apenas y podia hacer algo.

pero ya me he repuesto y continuare escribiendo, esta actualizacion extrañamente es la ultima que escribi el año pasado se que es corta pero no se preocupen que actualizare muy pronto.

bueno lo siento por la tardanza bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

(T)

No tengo idea siquiera como es que llegue al hospital.

Después de que Lane nos dijo del accidente mi mente se concentro solo en Jade.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital baje del auto y corrí hacia la recepción.

"Jade West, ¿Dónde está?". Le pregunte a la recepcionista quien reviso su computadora.

"Esta en ER". Me contesto.

Rápidamente me dirigía hacia emergencias.

Los demás caminaban detrás de mí tratando de tranquilizarme y yo solo pedía por que ella estuviera bien.

Entramos a la sala de emergencias había mucha gente.

"Disculpe ¿Sabe donde esta Jade West?". Beck le pregunto a una enfermera.

"No, lo siento". Le contesto.

"Disculpen ¿Buscan a alguien con el apellido West?". Dijo un doctor.

"Si". Contestamos todos.

"Síganme". Nos dijo.

Llegamos a una de las camillas de tras de unas cortinas y ahí estaba acostada con una venda en su frente pero al parecer bien".

"¿Qué le sucede doc?". Pregunto André.

"Bueno, golpeo su cabeza debido al accidente y tuvimos que suturar, nada grave pero ella no se dejaba atender por lo que tuvimos que sedarla, no se preocupen despertara pronto".

Yo me acerque a ella y tome su mano.

"Te amo Jade, no sabes cómo me asuste el solo imaginar que te pueda suceder algo". Le susurre en el oído.

* * *

><p>Lane les dijo a los chicos que debían volver a la escuela por lo que solo Tori y Beck se quedaron a esperar a que Jade despertara.<p>

La madre de Jade también había sido llamada y las cosas estaban un poco incomodas entre ella y Tori.

"¿Por qué la mama de Jade te mira de esa manera?". Le pregunto Beck.

Tori miro disimuladamente a la Sra. West.

"Digamos que ella y yo no somos las mejores amigas".

Beck rió.

Ambos se acercaron a la camilla cuando Jade comenzó a moverse.

"Jade, ¿Te encuentras bien?". Dijo Tori con preocupación.

"¿Tori?, argh me duele la cabeza". Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

"Tranquila Jade, debes tener cuidado". Dijo la Sra. West acercándose.

Jade abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando a los tres.

"Jade, ¿Cómo estás?".

Jade miro a Tori y sonrio.

"Estoy bien solo un poco adolorida, ¿Qué sucedió?".

"Tuviste un accidente de auto.

"Así, creo que recuerdo un poco".

"No te esfuerces mucho en recordar, debes descansar, iré a hablar con el doctor para que podamos irnos". Dijo la Sra. West.

"Bueno, yo les daré un poco de privacidad". Dijo Beck alejándose.

"Me alegra que estés bien".

Jade miro la cara de Tori que mostraba preocupación.

Ella tomo la mano de la latina y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

"Hey, tranquila todo está bien yo estoy bien nada grave me sucedió".

"Es solo que estaba tan asustada, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara".

Jade beso a Tori y la abrazo re confortante mente.

La Sra. West regreso y las miro.

"Jade, vamos debemos ir a casa".

"Tori vendrá con nosotros". Dijo Jade mirando seriamente a su madre.

La Sra. West le sostuvo la mirada pero al final cedió.

"Bien, apresúrense".

* * *

><p>Algunos días después del accidente.<p>

Las chicas estaban en la clase de Sikowitz cuando Lane llego acompañado de unos hombres con uniformes de policía.

"Sikowitz podrías salir por favor".

Todos miraron confusos lo que sucedía Sikowitz acepto pero cuando salió del salón los policías lo esposaron y comenzaron a empujarlo hacia la salida.

"Oigan no hagan eso estoy seguro de que el no hiso nada, oigan esto es una escuela". Grito Lane mientras caminaba detrás de los policías.

"¿De qué se le acusa?". Pregunto Helen.

"Eso es confidencial". Contesto uno de los policías.

Todo era un caos Helen, Lane y otros maestros seguían a los policías y los alumnos no paraban de especular sobre lo sucedido.

"Hola Jade". Saludo una sonriente Erín.

Jade que estaba esperando a Tori y a los demás solo le dedico un seco hola.

"¿No es trágico lo que sucedió?". Dijo Erín con burla.

Jade se giro para mirarla y fue cuando Erín se dio cuenta del vendaje en la frente de Jade.

"¿Q-que te s-sucedió?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Jade suspiro.

"Tuve un accidente de auto".

"¿Accidente de auto?".

"Si, accidente de auto que parte fue la que no entendiste".

"¿Tu sola?".

Jade la miro confusa.

"Hola, babe". Dijo Tori besando a Jade sin darse cuenta de que ahí estaba Erín.

Jade sonrio y abrazo a Tori por la cintura.

La latina se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica y se sonrojo.

"H-hola Erín".

Erín forzó una sonrisa.

"Hola Tori, lo siento debo irme adiós".

"Extraña chica"

"Si, y ¿Qué sucedió con Sikowitz?".

La cara de Tori se entristeció.

"Helen y Lane van con él y llamaron a un abogado pero ni siquiera saben de que se le acusa".

Jade abrazo a Tori más fuerte.

"No te preocupes, Sikowitz podrá ser... bueno Sikowitz pero sé que él no haría algo tan grave como para que lo metan a prisión".

"Eso espero".

* * *

><p>Últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien.<p>

Todos se encontraban desconcertados con lo de Sikowitz.

"Ya decidiste que vas a hacer con lo del bebe".

"Shhh, no quiero que nadie se entero si eso pasa probablemente el papa de Kimberley lo haga y eso significaría mi muerte".

Beck y Jade estaban sentados en las escaleras.

"Bueno, pero ¿Que van a hacer?".

"Para comenzar debo buscar un empleo para comenzar a ahorra desde ahora".

"¿Crees que si el Sr. Carter se entera la eche de su casa?".

"Ese hombre es capaz de eso y más, Kimberley me dijo que ahora está de viaje pero que ella ya no se siente segura en su casa".

Jade lo miro confusa.

"¿A qué se refiere?".

"Ella dice que llegan muchas personas que no conoce y siempre dejan maletas en su casa pero que Erín las guarda y no la deja verlas".

"¿Erín?".

"Si, ella dice que Erín ha cambiado mucho que a veces hasta ella le tiene miedo".

Jade se quedo pensando.

Era extraño que de alguna manera esa chica siempre saliera a relucir con las cosas malas que pasaban.

* * *

><p>Tori y Jade estaban en la casa de Tori mirando televisión cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el padre de Tori entro.<p>

David Vega se miraba agitado y preocupado.

"Querida". Grito buscando a su esposa.

"Papa ¿Qué sucede?".

El hombre que no se había dado cuenta de que ellas estaban ahí solo las miro y trato de sonreír.

"No te preocupes hija no es nada".

"Por supuesto que es algo mira como estas".

"¿Qué ocurre?". Dijo la señora Vega.

"Estoy bajo investigaciones". Dijo al fin el Sr. Vega.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".

"No tengo idea, algún superior escribió un reporte diciendo que tiene pruebas de que yo estoy asociado con el tráfico de armas".

"Pero eso es imposible".

"Lo sé pero es su palabra contra la mía y decidieron darme de baja e iniciar una investigación en la familia".

* * *

><p>En ese momento Tori ya había llegado a su punto de quiebre demasiadas cosas malas estaban pasando juntas y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Jade sintió a Tori llorar y la abrazo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza y espalda.<p>

_Algo no está bien, es demasiado extraño, el accidente, el arresto de Sikowitz y ahora esto, definitivamente algo está pasando o alguien no sabe con quién se está metiendo._ Fue lo que pensó Jade.

* * *

><p>bye<p> 


End file.
